Austin Twenty
Austin Twenty was a large car introduced by Austin Motor Company Limited after the end of the First World War in April 1919 and that first model continued in production until 1930. After the 20/6 model was introduced in 1927, the first model was referred to as the Austin 20/4. Before 1919 Austins had been expensive prestige cars. In the 1920s there were people who believed the four-cylinder Twenty comparable with if not superior to the equivalent Rolls-Royce. If the coachwork were light enough the Twenty could also give a three-litre Bentley a run for its money. The final inter-war version was the enormous, extremely elegant fast and powerful side-valve Twenty-Eight of 1939. The overhead valve (25) Sheerline and its companion Princess were to continue the line after the Second World War however by the 1930s Austin had lost its aristocratic cachet having become well-known for its Twelves and Sevens. The deceptively potent four-cylinder Twenty found fame at Brooklands both in private hands and with Works drivers Lou Kings and Arthur Waite (Herbert Austin's Australian son-in-law and competitions manager). One model policy Before World War I Austin had produced a range of expensive cars but, influenced by the manufacturing philosophy of Henry Ford, Herbert Austin decided that the future was in mass-producing a single model. The Longbridge plant had been considerably enlarged for wartime production, and it was here that the company had a base to put the theory into practice now with the capacity to manufacture 150 cars a week. During the war Austin had owned an American Hudson Super Six which he clearly admired. Its overall layout would form a basis for the design of the new one model car policy. The car would, however, prove to be too large for the home market, only about 3,000 Twenties had been sold by July 1920 and the one-model policy was rapidly dropped when Austin's company was placed in receivership. Six months later in November 1922 Austin launched his Austin Twelve, in many ways a scaled-down Twenty. Four-cylinder engine The engine with its 95 mm bore and 127 mm stroke had a cast-iron cylinder block with detachable cylinder head mounted on top of an aluminium crankcase. It developed 45 bhp at 2000 rpm. As an advance on pre-war practice, the engine was directly bolted to the four-speed centre-change gearbox, which drove the rear wheels through an open propeller shaft. Chassis The chassis, based on that of the Hudson, was conventional, with semi-elliptic leaf springs on all wheels and rigid axles front and rear. Wooden-spoked artillery-style wheels were fitted. Initially brakes were on the rear wheels, only but front wheel brakes were fitted as standard from 1925 and at the same time the wheels became steel-spoked. Body At its 1919 introduction three body types were listed; a tourer, coupé and landaulette. These were joined in 1921 by the Ranelagh fixed head, two-door, coupé. For 1922 the Grosvenor limousine and landaulette, a Ranelagh four-door, fixed head, coupé and Westminster drop-head coupé were added. A 75 mph Sports variant was added in 1921 with a modified higher-compression engine and wire wheels, but it was very expensive, and only around 23 were sold. As well as the cars, a range of commercial vehicles was also built on the chassis. By the end of October 1921 Austin were able to advertise that 6,566 Austin Twenty cars were now on the road, that so far during 1921 2,246 had been delivered and that distributors and agents were showing unbounded confidence with their orders for Twenties and the new Austin Twelve placing large contracts for 1922. Prices at Works were: tourer £695, coupé £850 and landaulet (sic) £875. Marlborough landaulet, £950 at Works. New body October 1926 The car that was destined to succeed the Twenty, the six-cylinder 20/6, was announced at the October 1926 London Motor Show with production really starting in early 1928, and until 1930 the two different engines were sold alongside each other, but 1929 would be the last year of full production for what was now called the 20/4. There was a 12-volt electrical system for lighting and starting. Timing was at the back of the engine. From there on the off-side were driven in-line the generator, water-pump and magneto. Reported refinements for the 1929 Motor Show included: chromium plated exterior fittings, Triplex glass, improved (dome type) "mud wings (front mudguards) and new gas (sic) and ignition control levers "neatly placed above the steering wheel". For 1930 the specification included Biflex magnetic dip and switch headlights and wire wheels. Chassis The engine, clutch and gearbox, which was centrally-controlled, all formed one assembly that was held in the frame by two brackets with a rubber-lined frame at the front. The rear axle was three-quarter floating. Steering Steering is worm and worm wheel type. Beneath the hand wheel there is a convenient ring-operated horn switch. Brakes Behind the gearbox there was a "locomotive" transmission brake operated by a hand lever on the off-side of the gear lever. The brake's shoes were to some extent self-adjusting but might be regulated by two hand screws. "This brake is intended to be more than just a parking brake". The four wheels had brakes operated by rods from the brake pedal . Compensation was made so that balance was preserved in the back and front sets of brakes. The application was partly taken by rods but finally by cables. The brake drums were enclosed and have outlets for water or oil. The front braking mechanism was simple, there was only one arm which had anchorage above the pivot pin and did not turn with the wheel. The cams were at the bottom of the drums and the steering pins were hollowed to allow the necessary expanding control. Suspension The front and back springs were half-elliptical. At the back they were carried under the axle. Both sets had lubricating gaiters and shock absorbers. There was no camber to the forward springs. There were no stops behind the back shackles. Category:Vintage Category:Austin Category:Pre-war